Le descendant des Anciens
by baladin
Summary: le gêne des anciens a frappé !


LE DESCENDANT DES ANCIENS 

Auteur : Baladin

Mail : una.baladinorange.fr

Genre : aventure romance

Saison : après la 9

Résumé : le gène des anciens à encore frappé !!!

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, pas de sous, juste le plaisir d'écrire sur stargate

Merci de donner votre avis sur mon histoire, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira, personnellement j'ai passé un bon moment en l'écrivant.

La vie est très bizarre, le destin vous réserve parfois de grosses surprises c'est ce que pensait le major général Jonathan "jack" O'Neill (avec 2 ll). Comment s'imaginer qu'après tant d'années passées à combattre, sa destinée allait devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, comment seulement penser que l'affrontement avec les Oris allait entraîner tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis son départ du SGC.

Flash back

salle de briefing Cheyenne mountain

C'était le milieu de la nuit, pas un mouvement dans la salle d'embarquement, au travers de la baie vitrée on apercevait la porte, majestueuse, magique, troublante. En reflet sur la vitre l'image d'un homme se distinguait ; il était grand vêtu d'un treillis bleu, mais que faisait là le brigadier général Jonathan Jack O'Neill à cette heure de la nuit ? Il fixait la porte de son regard profond, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en détacher. Il était triste et rêveur. Demain il partait pour Washington il avait accepté la proposition du Président de diriger le Home World Security Center(une promotion !!) mais à quel prix ! Laisser le sgc aux mains du Général Landry (un type bien) et quitter tout ce qui faisait sa vie depuis presque 9 ans, et surtout ses amis. ; comment allait-il faire ? Comment gérerait-il cette absence ils sont sa famille, tout ce qu'il lui reste après les sacrifices qu'il a effectué pour sauver la planète. Ne sachant pas comment se passeraient les adieux demain il était là à fixer la porte au lieu de dormir ( Dormir cela faisait combien de jours qu'il ne le pouvait plus ; il ne comptait plus ), il était là laissant son esprit vagabonder se remémorant les différentes missions sur le terrain, puis l'année dernière, passée à la tête de la base, les victoires successives sur les grands maîtres, les joies les peines, tout cela pour ce silence cette solitude.

"Allons mon vieux reprends-toi ! Et va dormir, demain est un autre jour ! ..."Sam"...

Il se dirige vers la porte, se retourne une dernière fois, soupire et quitte la salle le coeur lourd.

Arrivé à ses quartiers, ses pensées prennent une autre tournure. Il pense à Elle. Elle est partie hier pour la zone 51, elle effectuera pendant quelques temps des recherches puis peut-être reviendra-t-elle au sgc, mais il ne la reverra pas. Fini les sourires "spécial Jack" comme les surnommaient les soldats de la base, la rumeur courrait faisant son chemin, c'était presque une légende au sgc. Pourtant le principal intéressé était malheureux car ce n'était qu'un rêve impossible et maintenant inaccessible. "Demain elle ne sera pas là pour me dire au revoir quelle triste journée en perspective".

Le lendemain matin, le reste de sg1est là, Daniel perdu dans un dossier urgent mais conscient qu'une page se tourne, Teal'c le sourcil levé, lui-même se prépare à partir il rejoint chulac et les jaffas libre, Hammond est aussi présent, il accompagne jack à Washington il est venu avec l'avion affrété par le président. Walter toujours soucieux du bien être de son général attendait lui aussi; La passation de pouvoir c'était faite dans la semaine précédente et semblait avoir été bien acceptée par le personnel de la base. Les deux généraux arrivaient jack faisant de l'humour comme à son habitude afin de dédramatiser l'instant présent.

J - Alors petit scarabée vous ne vous décidez pas à venir avec moi à Washington afin de me bassiner à longueur de journée de vos histoires abracadabrantesques ?

D - merci jack mais j'ai encore beaucoup de traductions qui m'attendent et vous supporter tout seul au secours !!!

J- le prenant dans ses bras : prenez soin de vous, vous allez me manquer même si c'est une torture que de vous l'avouer, faîtes attention à vous !!

D - oui papa ! les liens existant entre eux deux étaient forts et fraternels, leur complicité de chaque instant

Teal'c donna une accolade jaffa à jack, leur complicité et leur amitié infaillible leur permettant de n'échanger aucun parole, seul un signe de tête et un sourire suffisaient à ce qu'ils se comprennent.

J- Eh bien allons-y. Général Landry bonne chance et prenez bien soin de la base. Veillez sur Walter qu'il n'oublie pas de penser à lui de temps à autre regardant ce dernier avec un clin d'oeil et un salut le remerciant ainsi de son dévouement lors de cette année passée l'un à coté de l'autre ; A bientôt et donnez-moi de vos nouvelles.

A la sortie après avoir saluer les soldats, O'Neill se retourne, Hammond présent à ses cotés ne peut déchiffrer le regard énigmatique de son ancien second. Le général O'Neill garde pour lui ses sentiments et quitte d'un pas décider ce lieu qui occupa sa vie pendant plus de 9 ans.

Washington, 6 mois plus tard :

Six mois qu'il avait quitté le sgc , six mois durant lesquels il lui avait fallu s'habituer. Le président l'ayant considérablement aidé sans le savoir lui fournissant une somme de travail considérable le chargeant de pratiquement toute l'organisation, lui imposant réunion sur réunion, devant le représenter parfois pour des raisons diplomatiques (eh oui !!); Bref il n'avait pas une minute à lui.

Daniel comme promis lui donnait des nouvelles. Il gardait un oeil sur son passé et "ses hommes". Teal'c se partageait entre la terre et les jaffas libres, et ce qui avait fait sourire jack (de façon tendre et nostalgique) il était devenu grand-père d'une petite fille depuis un mois (vous vous imaginez ce géant avec un minuscule bébé dans les bras). Elle était la mascotte du peuple jaffa libre son "papy" jubilait.

De carter pas de nouvelles, elle aurait du rentrer à Colorado spring depuis au moins 3 mois, mais cela ne s'était pas fait et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le téléphone interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

J- O'Neill

X - c'est extraordinaire il faut absolument que...

J- Daniel ?

D - Jack ?

J - Daniel !

D - jack arrêtez c'est sérieux

J - mais je suis toujours sérieux

D - vous êtes impossible ! trêve de plaisanterie, il faut absolument que vous veniez, on a besoin de vous ici...

J - comment ça Daniel, je ne fais plus parti du sgc dois-je vous le rappeler !

D - oui c'est vrai, mais là on ne peut pas faire autrement, il n'y a que vous pour nous aider ; Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

J - mais j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête ici !

D - le général Landry a appelé le président, un avion vous attend pour vous amener dans les meilleurs délais et...

J - Daniel comment cela se fait-il que ce soit vous qui m'annonciez cela;

D - j'étais trop excité, alors j'ai eu l'autorisation !!

J - allons petit scarabée calmez-vous cela ne doit pas être si terrible

D - jack dépêchez-vous ! A bientôt.

Jack se retrouva le combiné à la main étendant un bip bip, perplexe il raccrocha. Se décidant à se lever, il gagna la sortie afin de donner des ordres pour assurer l'intérim.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi heureux de revenir. "Comme ce coin m'a manqué, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte !"

Arrivé à la base il fut immédiatement pris en charge par un air man, qui le conduisit au bureau du général Landry.

L - O'Neill, heureux de vous revoir ! je n'espérai pas que cela soit si tôt ! Asseyez vous j'appelle les autres.

"LES MEMBRES DE SG1 SONT DEMANDES AU BUREAU DU GENERAL LANDRY, LES MEMBRES DE SG1 SONT DEMANDES AU BUREAU DU GENERAL LANDRY"

Trois personnes arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle de briefing, ils se demandaient pourquoi mais à la vue du général O'Neill un grand sourire apparu sur leurs lèvres.

D- Jack, vous avez fait vite c'est super !

J- Eh oui Dany boy vous avez su exciter ma curiosité ; Heureux de vous revoir, Teal'c mon ami félicitations !!

Teal'c haussa un sourcil puis un grand sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage comprenant le pourquoi des paroles d'ami.

La troisième personne resta en retrait ne connaissant pas personnellement jack et étant malgré tout quelque peu impressionné par la personnalité et le charisme de l'homme présent devant lui.

J - si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai du quitter mon confortable fauteuil et me retrouver ici toutes affaires cessantes ?

L - je vais laisser Daniel vous expliquez ; vous connaissez le Colonel Mitchell qui dirige SG1

J - Bien sur

Les deux hommes se serrent la main et jack se retourne vers Daniel !

J - Alors petit scarabée, vous n'êtes pas très bavard, cela change !

D - non jack ! mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est tellement... je ne sais pas par ou commencer

J - par le début, Dany boy, par le début ; il a un petit sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres, cela lui rappel tellement de choses !!

D - bon, il y a quelques jours l'équipe sg 8 a découvert sur p2x555 un temple d'une architecture inconnu. Ils cherchaient comment entrer mais ne semblaient rien trouver, quand le major Winch s'est approché d'un mur, là une porte est apparue mais rien n'a bougé. Dés que le major s'écartait du mur la porte disparaissait les autres ne faisaient rien apparaître. Ils ont repris contact avec le sgc qui leur a ordonné de rentrer. D'autres y sont allés et les résultats étaient les mêmes.

J - je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire la dedans. Moi les cailloux ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé !!

D - attendez je n'ai pas fini mes explications ; vous devez savoir que ceux qui ont pu faire réagir le mur sont tous porteur du gène des anciens, il faut que vous sachiez que l'on a intégré à chaque équipe sg un membre ayant ce gène, (cela peut apporter un plus lors des missions ); seulement aucun n'a pu faire fonctionner le fauteuil de l'antarctique. Il semblerait que leur gène ne soit pas assez fort. Pour l'instant seul vous et sheppard avez obtenu de vrais résultats en antarctique. Aussi nous avons pensez que pour le temple vous pourriez l'ouvrir, et c'est pour cela que vous êtes là. Nous espérons qu'il y a beaucoup à gagner dedans, peut-être une technologie nous permettant de contrer nos nouveaux ennemis les Oris ? Vous voulez bien reprendre un peu du service ?

J - je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix, et vous faire plaisir me sera très agréable. Je dois reconnaître que passer la porte me manque plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Se tournant vers Landry, alors c'est pour quand le départ ?

M - C'est qu'il y a un petit problème, mon général.

J - je me disais aussi !!!

D - eh oui, un vilain serpent a fait son apparition sur la planète lors d'un des derniers passages, il a bien failli prendre l'équipe et depuis des jaffas garde la porte en permanence.

J- alors pas de visite.

L - le président estime qu'il faut absolument y aller afin au moins d'empêcher ce goa'uld de s'emparer des objets présents dans ce temple, au mieux pouvoir nous retrouver en possession de nouvelles connaissances des anciens ce qui, je vous le rappelle pourrait être la parade face aux prêcheurs.

J- pourquoi j'ai une impression de déjà vu ! Bon quel est le plan ?

M - je pense partir avec une équipe pour vous ouvrir le passage, puis vous irez avec sg1et essaierez d'ouvrir le temple. S'il n'y a rien d'intéressant vous faites tout sauter et revenez vite fait.

L - je crois que l'on peut faire comme cela. Bon allez vous préparer !

Jack se retrouve aux vestiaires avec ses anciens équipiers, ils sont joyeux tous les trois, même s'ils pensent qu'il manque quelqu'un.

J - cela fait quand même drôle de se retrouver ici. Je ne pensais pas repasser la porte ; merci les anciens ! Merci mes gènes !!

T - O'Neill vous ne regrettez pas votre bureau de Washington tout de même ?

J - non Teal'c, laissez moi vous dire une chose, je serai vraiment très bien si nous étions comme au temps de sg1, je ne comprends pourquoi carter n'est pas là, je suis persuadé qu'elle nous aurait tellement aidés si il faut tout faire sauter.

D - j'espérai moi aussi qu'elle reviendrait, son labo et le sgc étaient tellement important pour elle.

T - je crois que nous devrions y aller. L'équipe de Mitchell doit partir, il serait judicieux d'assister à son départ pour mettre les dernières choses au point.

J - mais oui teal'c, vous avez raison et ressasser des idées noires ne nous aidera pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, Mitchell et sg7 attendaient les ordres pour envoyer dès l'ouverture de la porte une grenade à choc afin de leur permettre de passer plus facilement. Landry donna le feu vert l'action commença.

L – O'Neill vous passerez lorsque nous saurons si tout va bien. Mais vous devez aussi attendre une dernière personne qui se chargera des munitions pour l'explosion finale. Vous en profiterez pour tester une nouvelle arme destructrice, un spécialiste est envoyé par le pentagone;

J - non ! pas un scientifique

D - les choses ne changent pas jack, vous devez vous y faire !

X - non c'est vrai les choses ne changent pas, toujours les mêmes qui bougonnent !!!

D - Sam ! Plus vite que d'habitude il se dirigea vers elle et la pris dans ses bras, comme c'est bon de te revoir ; alors c'est toi le spécialiste du pentagone ;

S - eh oui, bonjour Teal'c, Général !

Jack n'avait plus fait un mouvement depuis qu'elle avait pris la parole, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse parti de l'expédition "Dieu, elle est toujours aussi belle", le revoilà pris dans des sentiments qu'il croyait enfouis depuis longtemps mais qui refaisaient surface dès qu'elle était dans son champs de vision.

J - carter, heureux de vous revoir ; bon si vous êtes tous prêts on peut peut-être y aller !

D - toujours aussi patient ! Vraiment les choses ne changent pas.

J - en route les campeurs !! Général à bientôt !

P 2X 555

En arrivant, ils purent constater le ménage fait par Mitchell et son équipe plus de jaffas.

M – c'est bizarre, quand nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait plus personne, nous n'avons même pas eu à combattre.

J- étrange, effectivement, les goa'ulds ne partent pas comme ça d'habitude !

Rapidement ils s'approchèrent du temple, Mitchell les accompagnait, sg1 étant normalement son équipe il avait un peu de difficulté à laisser les rênes à jack, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisait pas, il se sentait tellement attiré par ce temple, même Daniel était ébahi par son attitude, il ne reconnaissait plus O'Neill, son regard avait pris une profondeur que ses amis ne lui connaissait pas, il était hypnotisé par ce mur en face de lui.

C - mon général ?

J - carter ?

C - mon général vous allez bien ?

J - je ressens quelque chose de tellement fort, un peu comme lorsque j'avais la bibliothèque dans ma tête mais là je comprends ce que je dis. Allons voir cela de plus près.

D - jack vous êtes sur qu'il faille faire cela, je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée,

J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous.

J - merci de vous en inquiéter Daniel, mais je ne ressens aucun malaise, je suis serein ne vous en faîtes pas !

Sur ces paroles il s'approcha du mur où la porte apparaissait au contact des possesseurs du gêne "ancien". La porte apparue effectivement mais au contraire de d'habitude elle s'ouvrit laissant un passage vers l'intérieur du temple

M - il semblerait que votre théorie soit la bonne docteur Jackson, je reste avec mes hommes dehors afin de sécuriser le périmètre. Entrez avec...

J- non ! J'y vais seul !

C - mon général ce n'est pas raisonnable, laissez nous vous accompagner.

J - je ne sais pas ! Je sens qu'il faut que vous restiez là.

C - j'insiste mon général, il y a un peu que vous n'avez pas été sur le terrain et je pense que nous devons vous aider.

J - carter! Je ne suis pas grabataire tout de même,

C - je ne dis pas cela mon général ! Mais nous avons toujours été en équipe ou du moins par deux, nous serions plus tranquilles si vous ne vous aventuriez par seul dans ce temple.

J - (regardant le colonel avec une certaine tendresse) alors si cela peut vous rassurer, allons-y !

Ils s'aventurèrent dans le temple à la suite de jack, mais voilà un rayon ne les laissa pas faire plus de dix pas et rejeta Daniel et teal'c dehors sans plus de ménagement, alors que jack et sam furent transporté dans une grande salle plus bas ; Ils gisaient tous les deux sur le sol, inconscients.

D - que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

T - il semblerait que le temple nous ait rejeté Daniel Jackson, seuls le général et le colonel carter ont pu rester à l'intérieur mais sans aucune arme car les leurs sont ici à nos cotés.

M - je n'aime pas cela, assurons nos arrières. Vous en pensez quoi professeur ?

D - je ne me fais pas de soucis, si jack et sam sont ensembles ils peuvent se sortir de n'importe quel guêpier, espérons que c'est le cas !

Pendant ce temps dans le temple jack reprenait ses esprits, lorsqu'il vit carter à terre il se précipita vers elle

J - carter ! Sam ! Réponds-moi sam !

X - ne t'inquiète pas fils ! Elle n'a rien et ne fait que dormir, elle n'aurait pas dû être avec toi.

J - qui êtes vous ? Que nous voulez vous ?

X - je t'attendais depuis déjà longtemps mais tu ne semblais pas pressé de venir ;

J - vous m'attendiez, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

X - depuis que tu as eu la bibliothèque dans la tête la première fois je t'attends.

J - pourquoi ? Comment savez vous cela ?

X - parce que cela était écrit fils ; tu es le descendant, depuis la nuit des temps je savais que ce jour viendrait. Tu ne penses pas que cela a été par hasard que toutes ces choses te sont arrivées ? Tu es le dernier et le premier.

J - je ne comprends rien c'est carter la scientifique, moi mon truc c'est la stratégie militaire, pour le reste je suis pas doué.

X - pourquoi te sous estimes tu ? Ton potentiel est immense et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es le dernier et le premier.

J - et carter quand se réveillera-t-elle ?

X - elle ne devrait pas être là, toi seul pouvait entrer dans ce temple, je pense qu'un lien très puissant vous unit pour qu'elle soit ici.

J - je ne crois pas. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu qui êtes vous ?

X - je suis Zérus, ton père spirituel, l'Ancien qui doit t'enseigner tout le savoir enfui au fond de ton cerveau, celui qui doit te révéler ta destinée et faire de toi le descendant, l'élu.

J - mais qu'est ce que vous me raconter, je ne suis pas celui que vous dites, je ne peux pas être celui là je ne possède pas assez d'intelligence ni de capacités pour cela.

Z - alors viens avec moi je te montrerais. Viens !

J - et carter, je ne peux pas la laisser ici.

Z - rassure toi quelqu'un va s'occuper d'elle, elle ne risque rien si tu le souhaite, tu la retrouveras plus tard.

J - mouais je ne suis pas très convaincu, je préfère rester avec elle

Z - tu ne peux pas, tes devoirs et responsabilités t'obligent à venir et la laisser, je te le répète, elle n'est pas en danger.

A contre coeur, jack suivit Zérus.

Pendant ce temps dehors les heures et même les jours se succédaient.

Landry avait été mis au courant et prévint le président de la disparition de jack et sam. Tous s'inquiétaient du devenir de leurs amis ne sachant absolument pas ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur du temple.

Au bout de 15 jours les équipes sur place durent rentrer à la base le coeur lourd ; chacun gardait espoir d'une ouverture prochaine du temple, mais cet espoir était si mince, comment avaient-ils pu survivre enfermés sans vivre ni eau.

Au bout de deux mois ils furent déclarés disparus en mission. Les cérémonies commémoratives furent très émouvantes jack et sam étant très estimés au sgc. Hammond et des amis extra terrestres étaient présents, tous très peinés.

Sur P 2 X 555

Jack avait suivi Zerus laissant sam, il s'était assuré que quelqu'un s'occuperait d'elle. Ainsi il avait l'esprit un peu plus tranquille ; il se posait pleins de questions mais pour une fois se montrait patient, sachant que les réponses allaient venir.

Z – sache déjà que tu es sur Ancianna la planète mère des anciens. Ici tout est en harmonie avec toi et moi, les habitants de cette planète sont au service de celle-ci, elle leur procure tout ce dont ils ont besoins et les protège d'ennemis éventuels. Tu vas pouvoir développer tes capacités sans aucun obstacle.

J – de quelles capacités parlez-vous ?

Z – celles que les bibliothèques ont laissées dans ton cerveau.

J – mais les asgards les ont enlevées ! Je suis incapable de faire encore une de ces choses bizarres que j'ai pu réaliser pendant les quelques jours où j'ai eu ces trucs dans la tête !! Je suis de nouveau moi. C'est vrai que la deuxième fois cela a été moins une, mais bon, Thor m'a débarrassé de tout ce fatras.

Z – erreur ! Il a simplement endormi ces connaissances, aujourd'hui tu dois apprendre à les maîtriser, tu es là pour cela !

J – ah bon ! Alors je vais de nouveau parler en latin, pondre des machines dont l'utilité ne sera pas prouvée, ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec mes amis ? C'est cela ?

Z – non ! Tu vas faire tout cela, mais en connaissance de cause ; tu sauras ce que tu fais, tu pourras aider tes amis, ils te comprendront car tu ne changeras pas.

J – comment ? Les asgards m'ont dit que la race humaine n'était pas assez évoluée pour assimiler tout cela.

Z – la race humaine oui, mais toi tu es différent tu es un ancien, pourquoi crois-tu que Loki n'a pu te cloner, tes gênes sont différent, subtilement différents de telle sorte qu'il n'a pu déceler cette différence et a échoué dans son clonage. Acceptes- tu d'apprendre ? Acceptes-tu ton destin ? Acceptes-tu de devenir l'Elu ?

J – si vous dîtes que j'en suis capable et que cela pourra sauver tout le monde, je n'ai pas tellement le choix ; alors oui j'accepte.

C'est alors que commença le long travail de réveil des connaissances.

Zerus commençait toujours par parler avec jack, ils discutaient de ses centres d'intérêts, de ses amis, de son métier. Parfois il lui passait une main devant les yeux, jack ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se laissait faire ; petit à petit, il comprit que chaque passage lui faisait l'effet d'un mini électrochoc. Le lendemain l'objet de leur discussion changeait.

Un jour Zerus lui demanda de réparer un artéfact, sans se poser de question il y parvint et ce n'est que lorsque le travail fut terminé, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il réalisa également un matin que Zerus ne lui parlait jamais dans la même langue, jusqu'à ce jour il n'en avait pas conscience. Peu à peu au fil du temps il évoluait vers un scientifique avide de savoir, toujours prompt à réfléchir et trouver une solution. Il était également devenu un humaniste conscient de la valeur de toute chose. La philosophie était sa compagne, il pouvait rivaliser avec Oma (ce qui étonnerait fortement Daniel ! En y pensant il souriait de plaisir ). Les mois passant l'élève surpassait le maître. Rien ne lui échappait. Les mathématiques, les sciences physiques, biologiques et humaines. Parfois il riait des aberrations des sciences terriennes face à celles des anciens, pour lui ce n'était pas plus qu'un jeu. Lui qui fuyait toujours l'infirmerie et le doc, était maintenant le plus expérimenté des médecins, le corps humain n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Parallèlement à son apprentissage, il s'était lié d'amitié avec un enfant du peuple d'Ancianna, il lui avait demandé comme un service de veillé sur sam, car même s'il n'avait aucun contact avec elle, il gardait toujours un « œil » sur elle. Il la protégeait de loin. L'enfant était heureux de faire cela pour son nouvel ami, mais il ignorait qui il était. Jack pour le remercier lui avait fabriqué un gant de base ball, ainsi qu'une balle et une bâte. A ses heures perdues il lui apprenait à jouer. Cela le rendait nostalgique car il revoyait un autre enfant jouant avec lui.

Ainsi passaient ses journées, il faisait aussi beaucoup de musculation et continuait l'entraînement comme il le faisait en salle de sport à la base.

Un an passa comme cela, modelant et façonnant jack sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte étant totalement absorbé par ses occupations.

Quelque part ailleurs sur P 2X 555 :

Sam se réveilla avec un sentiment bizarre de ne pas être à sa place, elle ne se rappelait de rien, comment elle était arrivée là depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait sur cette plaine. Elle se revoyait en zone 51 faire ses travaux sur cette bombe au naquada, elle se rappelait sa convocation au pentagone pour lui expliquer qu'elle devait rentrer au sgc pour une mission de confiance et d'expérimentation. Elle se rappelait également l'étrange sensation de bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle retrouvait son équipe pour accompagner le général O'Neill, elle qui pensait avoir oublié, rejeté, enfouis ces sentiments pour lui. Non ils étaient toujours là forts impératifs, présents et si réconfortant malgré tout.

Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle remarqua un groupe de personnes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, elle s'en rapprocha :

S - bonjour, je peux vous poser une question ?

X - oui bien sur

S - ou sommes-nous ? Que fais-je ici ?

X - nous sommes sur Ancianna la planète mère des Anciens ; tu es venue avec d'autres comme toi mais eux sont repartis il y a longtemps ; toi tu es resté avec l'élu mais comme il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de toi tu as pris une place dans notre communauté, soit rassurée bientôt il viendra te chercher, il ne t'a pas oublié !

S - Ancianna ? Les Oris sont-ils ici ? Vous avez vu des prêcheurs ?

X - ne t'inquiète pas, ici les oris ne peuvent venir, le savoir des anciens les en empêche et le maître trie ceux qui viennent nous rendre visite; Quelques jaffas et goa'ulds ont cru pouvoir prendre possession de la planète, mais ils ont été vite chassés. Viens avec nous, maintenant que ta mémoire est de nouveau active il faut que tu fasses connaissance avec ta vie telle qu'elle est depuis plus d'un an.

S - quoi ! Plus d'un an ? Mais il faut que je contacte le SGC afin de les prévenir que je suis vivante ! S'il vous plait aidez-moi !

X - je dois demander au maître si c'est possible. Viens faire connaissance, ne crains rien nous sommes tes amis, l'élu t'expliquera tout dès que possible.

Sans tenir plus compte de carter ils s'éloignèrent en direction d'un village.

Petit à petit sam se souvenait de certaines choses, et d'une principalement elle était rentrée avec O'Neill dans le temple puis plus rien, qu'était il devenu ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'il l'ait abandonnée alors ou était il ?

Un trou noir d'un an c'était impossible. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Daniel Teal'c Mitchell étaient passés où ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle sentait la migraine arrivée à grands pas, il fallait qu'elle se calme car elle ne semblait pas en danger ; elle ne sentait pas de goa'uld, et ces gens n'avaient pas de peur au fond de leurs yeux signe que des prêcheurs oris étaient passés ou dans le coin.

Z - Fils, tu es maintenant apte à faire ce que ton destin t'a désigné. Il va te falloir regagner ton monde ; tu vas retrouver celle que tu attends depuis un an, celle dont ton coeur se languit et qui t'aidera dans l'accomplissement de ton devoir.

J - mais de quoi parlez-vous ? J'ai pendant un an assimilé plus de chose que pendant toute ma vie, j'ai du réaliser que je n'étais pas celui que je croyais, que tout ce qui faisait ma vie jusqu'à présent n'était qu'illusion, mensonge et paravent afin de me cacher ma véritable nature, et aujourd'hui vous me parlez de quoi de nouveau encore ? Qu'est ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ? Je croyais être au bout de mes surprises !

Z - allons fils, n'essaie pas de me mentir, je sais très bien que tu sais de qui il s'agit ! Elle est ta vie, ta moitié et même si tu refuse de te l'avouer, il faudra que tu en prennes conscience car elle est là pour t'aider. Alors va fils, n'ait crainte tu as la force qu'il faut pour vaincre, les oris n'ont pas idée de ta valeur et de tes capacités, ils ignorent ton existence car pour tous tu es un mythe une chimère, le doux rêve que tout un peuple espère mais qui ne semble être qu'utopie ! Les asgards ne se sont pas trompés eux, ils ont senti qui tu étais mais n'avaient pas le droit de le dire. Maintenant à toi de jouer et sauve ton peuple, tu as en toi ce qu'il faut.

Zerus disparut sans laisser à Jack le temps de répondre ou d'objecter quelque chose.

Il marcha quelques temps sans s'en rendre compte perdu dans ses pensées qui le ramenaient des jours en arrière. Il se rappelait son émerveillement face aux connaissances qu'il découvrait et qui imprégnaient son esprit avide de savoir. Il était apte à comprendre toutes les données de la bibliothèque des anciens, son cerveau assimilait tout sans aucun risque, il jonglait avec les sciences, la philosophie ancienne comme avant avec les données militaires ; rien ne lui était impossible tout allait de soit, la seule chose qui lui posait problème était de répondre à une question : pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait il de plus pour pouvoir faire tout cela ? Le méritait-il ? Zerus lui avait expliqué qu'il était le dernier (le descendant des anciens) et le premier (celui par qui la renaissance de cette race si avancée serait). Mais il ne se jugeait pas à la hauteur de la tache. Il n'était somme toute qu'un vieux militaire aigri rongé par des démons trop présents. Zerus avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde pour lui faire comprendre que ceci entraînait peut être cela et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Il était lui et c'était ainsi. Seules ses connaissances et ses capacités viendraient à bout des oris et autres "méchants".

S'arrêtant il pris conscience d'une chose qui le perturba encore plus ; Zerus avait parlé d'elle. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Pendant un an il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles. Elle était son éternelle inquiétude, elle n'était pas près de lui, même s'il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et voilà qu'il allait la revoir, il devrait répondre à ses questions, mais avait il le droit de tout lui dire, car par cela il la mettait en danger, car les oris ne tarderont pas savoir qui il était et tous ceux qui seraient dans le secret seraient des cibles pour ses ennemis. Il ne devait pas se leurrer, il était l'arme suprême face au danger que la terre courrait. Il s'écroula à genoux sous le poids d'une telle responsabilité, il n'était pas homme à refuser cela mais tout de même cela faisait beaucoup ; il comprit alors que le destin de carter était lié au sien, et que sa présence n'était que pour lui venir en aide, pour le soutenir et faire qu'il puisse parvenir à ses fins.

J - (toujours à genoux, regardant le ciel magnifique de cette planète enchanteresse) merci !

Pendant ce temps au SGC, les choses avaient suivi leur cours, Teal'c était revenu pour soutenir son ami Daniel qui s'en voulait beaucoup, il se jugeait responsable de la disparition des ses amis jack et sam, jamais il n'aurait dû faire appel à jack, cela le minait et personne n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral.

Les missions se succédaient essayant d'éviter au maximum les confrontations trop brutales avec les prêcheurs, mais cela n'était pas évident, Mitchell menait SG1 d'une main de maître, il faisait penser un peu à jack par son humour et sa détermination. Tous pensaient aux disparus, ils avaient été en leur temps des figures emblématiques du programme.

Le président avait nommé un nouveau patron au HSC mais regrettait la personnalité d'O'neill, son humour, son caractère entier son charisme ; il aimait parler avec Hammond du bon vieux temps, et espérait au fond de lui voir un jour resurgir par la porte cet homme extraordinaire qu'il avait eu la chance de croiser et de côtoyer.

Sam sentit une agitation autour d'elle, les habitants semblaient pris d'une frénésie inhabituelle. Elle laissa ses travaux pour se diriger vers la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer un jeune garçon tout émoustillé. Sam connaissait bien l'enfant, il était toujours près d'elle depuis qu'elle avait reprit le cours de sa vie et qu'elle vivait dans cette maison. Il avait essayé de répondre à ses questions mais beaucoup d'ombres étaient encore présente, elle ignorait toujours ce qu'était devenu jack et les membres de SG1. Elle n'avait pas obtenu la permission de contacter le SGC, l'enfant lui avait dit qu'elle devait attendre l'élu.

S - l'élu ? Mais qui est ce ? Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous y faites allusions. Explique-moi.

E - l'élu c'est celui par qui tout sera.

S - (souriant) comme aurait dit mon colonel c'est vraiment très clair !!!

E - c'est qui ton colonel ?

S - mon ancien supérieur et ami, il est devenue général d'ailleurs et était avec moi quand je suis arrivé sur Ancianna, tu ne sais pas où il est ? Pourquoi poser cette question puisqu'il ne me répondra pas pense t elle !

E - je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas eu connaissance de ton arrivée, nous t'avons trouvé seule et endormie, nous nous sommes occupés de toi c'est tout.

Sam reprenant conscience du moment présent regarda l'enfant en souriant : qu'est qui t'amène si rapidement ?

E - l'ÉLU c'est l'ÉLU il arrive il vient, je dois te conduire viens !!!!

S - ok ok pas de panique j'arrive

Elle sort de chez elle et suit l'enfant qui la conduit vers le centre du village dans la maison commune où les plus âgés se regroupent lors du conseil du village. Etonnée elle rentre dans la maison, là le conseil lui explique qu'elle doit attendre, qu'il vient la chercher et qu'elle va pouvoir contacter ses amis et avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Ebahie et anxieuse elle s'assoit sur le siège qu'on lui désigne et se résigne à prendre son mal en patience.

Petit à petit la pièce se vide pour la laisser seule, ce qui ne la rassure pas vraiment.

S - allons ma grande tu es colonel de l'air force, pas de panique, enfin il faut dire que ses nerfs ont été mis à contribution depuis quelques temps et la situation n'aide pas vraiment.

C'est alors qu'elle entend un bruit de pas, avant même de se retourner le perçoit le son d'une voix qu'elle n'espérait pas entendre là maintenant, mais qui lui réchauffe le coeur !

V - alors Dorothée, on stresse !!

S - Mon général!!! comment se fait il...

J - rahhhh carter !!! J'avais espéré une autre façon de se retrouver !!

S (lui adressant le "spécial jack) je suis si contente mon général, je ne vous attendais pas, vous aussi ils vous ont amené là pour attendre l'Elu ?

J - l'Elu ? Non on ne m'a pas dit que je devais attendre quelqu'un, je suis juste passé prendre une amie pour repartir vers la terre avec elle, il dit cela avec son plus beau sourire.

SAM le regarde très étonnée. Au bout de quelques secondes elle prend conscience que quelque chose à changer chez lui. Il semble plus serein plus posé. Ce n'est pas flagrant mais pour elle qui le connait bien c'est une certitude. Son regard semble plus profond il est différent mais toujours lui.

S - ils m'avaient dit que l'élu viendrait me chercher et répondrait à toutes mes questions, je ne comprends pas.

J - carter, il est des fois où l'on ne peut pas tout comprendre, mettez votre joli cerveau au repos, laissez vous aller, venez avec moi je vous emmène.

S - mais mon général, cela fait un an que je suis ici, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi je suis restée ici, où sont Daniel teal'c et les autres ? Pourquoi avons nous été séparés ? Vous ne voulez pas le savoir vous ? Et puis vous étiez où ? C'est trop simple çà se laisser aller, vous en avez de bonne !!

J - sam ! sam!

Elle le regarde ébahie. Il l'a appelé par son prénom, pourtant il ne semble pas en danger !!!

J - heu oui !! Bon...

Jack semble assez déconcerté, il ne sait par ou commencer. Il croyait que Zerus ou d'autres lui avaient expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Pas un instant il n'avait imaginé devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il était, sa destinée ainsi que la sienne. Oups !!!

J - Et bien en fait ...

S - oui ?

J - c'est pas évident ! Je ne sais pas comment vous dire tout cela !

S - simplement, vous savez je vous comprends toujours !

J - oui c'est vrai, mais là c'est pas simple. J'ai mis un an à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai enregistré tellement de chose, je maîtrise tellement de paramètres mais vous avouer ce que je suis devenu est tellement...

S - ce que vous êtes devenu ? Mon général que vous est il arrivé ??

J - ...

S - Jack ! pardon mon général je suis tellement inquiète

J - ah bon, vous vous inquiétez pour moi !!

S - mon général !

J - sam, j'aime mieux que vous m'appeliez jack, et puis après ce que vous allez apprendre je crois que c'est inévitable !

S - quoi ??

J – sam,……. je suis l'élu...

J'ai dans mes gènes les connaissances, les capacités et aptitudes des anciens, je suis leur unique descendant et celui par qui renaîtra leur civilisation, je suis le détenteur de leurs pouvoirs. Je peux faire et défaire tout ce qui existe, je suis la seule issue et la solution face aux oris. Je suis l'élu d'un peuple, sur mes épaules repose le devenir du monde.

Il la regarde dans les yeux avec cette nouvelle lueur qu'elle avait devinée mais qui maintenant prend une telle importance, elle découvre cet homme unique tellement fort et pourtant si fragile à cet instant, il attend sa réaction, elle sait qu'il a besoin d'elle, comment elle l'ignore encore. Elle en a le souffle coupé.

J – sam, s'il vous plait dite quelque chose.

Sam, j'ai besoin de vous, seul je n'y arriverai pas

Ses yeux chocolat sont criant de sincérité, il a besoin d'elle.

Z – n'ait crainte fils, elle te soutiendra, c'est aussi son destin. Elle est ton second en tout en pour tout. S'il en avait été autrement jamais elle ne serait restée avec toi sur cette planète, seuls les gens nés ici peuvent y rester. Bien des goa'ulds ont essayé mais comme sur ciméria ils sont chassés par les asgards. Ta venue était programmée depuis la nuit des temps et seuls ceux dont le destin est lié au tien pouvaient rester en ce lieu. Tes autres amis n'avaient pas les capacités requises, mais j'espère qu'ils pourront t'épauler malgré tout. Ton chemin sera long mais il est juste ; ta vie va changer maintenant. Tes facultés vont t'ouvrir des horizons que

Jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer. Sache que je serais moi aussi à tes cotés et avec moi ton peuple d'origine, ne crains rien et avance. Tu es l'ÉLU.

Sam qui n'avait encore rien dit, se rapprocha de son général :

S – mon dieu ! Qui est ce ?

J – c'est Zérus, mon père spirituel, c'est lui qui m'a enseigné plein de chose pendant tous ces mois. Carter !! c'est fou non

Sam lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle retrouvait son général, son humour tordu et se sentit beaucoup mieux.

J – je crois que nous devrions y aller. Je sens que l'on va avoir un très très très long débriefing, j'en ai déjà la nausée beurk !!!

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison et qu'elle ne fut pas leur stupeur lorsqu'ils virent les habitants se prosterner devant eux.

E – Nous vous saluons et vous souhaitons bonne chance. Cette planète sera toujours votre refuge, venez pour vous ressourcer, toi notre Elu tu sais comment arriver ici, toi notre amie tu n'auras qu'à le suivre. Ancianna est votre maison à tous deux, nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs. Notre bonheur est d'être ici libre et heureux, conscients de la chance que nous avons d'être à vos cotés. C'est un choix que nous faisons en toute connaissance de cause, nous garderons votre refuge et ferons en sorte qu'il soit toujours prêt pour vous.

Jack et Sam ne savaient pas quoi dire. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé être respecter et vénérer de la sorte, ils étaient mal à l'aise.

Z – ne soyez pas gênés, ils ont choisi de vous servir, ils connaissent les enjeux de votre mission. Allez en toute tranquillité.

Thor a accepté de vous ramener sur terre, cela sera plus simple. Fils, ne révèle que le strict minimum aux autres terriens, ils ne sont pas prêts. Mais tu as assez de bon sens pour savoir ce qui peut être dit ou pas. Va !!!!

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le temple, seuls tous les deux.

S – s'adressant pour la première fois à jack : çà va mon général ?

J – sam que vous ai-je dit ?

S – excuser moi, mais si nous ne devons révéler que peu de chose sur terre, je crois que les grades doivent être gardés, non ?

J – oui vous avez raison carter, mais lorsque nous sommes seuls s'il vous plait appelez-moi jack vous voulez bien sam ? Je suis un peu perdu, même si j'ai tant de pouvoir, de savoir, je me sens comme un gosse. Promis je ne le dirai plus. Je suis un vieux général ok !!!!

Sam partit dans un fou rire, il avait vraiment le don de dédramatiser les situations.

S – jack, vous me raconterez tout n'est ce pas ? Je dois vous aider, je veux vous aider alors vous me direz tout ?

J – tient le coté scientifique qui se réveille, petite curieuse !!! Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ferai profiter de mon inestimable science et savoir. Vous êtes mon second non ?

C'est à ce moment qu'un faisceau blanc les enveloppa et les transporta dans le vaisseau de Thor, le « Carter-O'neill ».

T – salutations O'Neill ! Bienvenu à bord. Colonel Carter.

J – Thor mon ami, il y a bien longtemps, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

T – nous avons surveillé votre monde pendant votre absence, il n'y a pas eu de gros problèmes. Vos amis vous croient morts, nous n'avions pas le droit de leur révéler votre condition, je pense qu'ils seront ravis de vous retrouver. Vous devriez réfléchir à ce que vous allez leur dire sur votre absence. Ils doivent ignorer votre formation et la révélation que les anciens vous ont fait.

J – Zerus m'a déjà prévenu de cela, ça ne va pas être évident, lorsque Daniel va chercher à traduire ses cailloux pour moi cela sera clair comme de l'eau de roche, les équations de carter sont si simples qu'en 5 minutes je vais pouvoir faire fonctionner son naqui chéri !! Alors comment voulez vous que j'y arrive ?

S – comment cela mes équations sont si simples ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez également acquis les données scientifiques des anciens ?

J- désolé mais si. Je peux vous expliquer le fonctionnement des portes, vous en construire une en une journée, faire plein de trucs pour vous aider dans votre vie de tous les jours, et j'en passe. Moi qui étais ignare me voilà superman !!C'est drôle non ?

S – mais mon général c'est formidable ! pensez à tout ce qui va pouvoir être amélioré…

T – colonel carter, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il ne le faut pas.

S – pourquoi ?

T – les oris. S'ils venaient à apprendre les nouvelles facultés d'O'neill ils se déchaîneraient sur la terre ils n'auraient de cesse de trouver cet être d'exception pour le tuer, chose qu'il ne leur serait pas aisé de faire. Mais ils connaissent la prophétie, ils savent qu'un élu va être révélé et qu'il causera leur perte, alors toute anomalie chez les terriens devra être étudiée et approfondie afin de découvrir si c'est l'élu. Voilà pourquoi O'Neill ne doit rien dévoiler.

S – je ne pensais pas que cela était si confidentiel. Mon général je vous aiderai du mieux que je pourrai.

J – merci carter

Pendant ce temps au SGC personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait au-dessus d'eux. Landry et SG 1 préparait une nouvelle mission et se tenait dans la salle de briefing, Daniel exposait les difficultés des habitants face aux oris quand soudain une lumière blanche caractéristique vint frapper le centre de la pièce.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient eu une visite asgarde, aussi furent ils très étonnés de voir Thor en personne au milieu d'eux

T – salutations amis terrien, si je suis ici c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui je l'espère vous fera plaisir.

D – mais Thor chacune de vos visites est un plaisir

T – nous avons retrouvé deux de vos amis par hasard sur une planète éloignée et sans porte, nous les avons soignés et vous les renverrons dès que possible tenez-vous prêt à les recevoir

D – qui ? Serait ce….

Mais déjà Thor était parti. Il va sans dire que l'effervescence était à son comble dans toute la base. Ce pouvait il que le général O'Neill et le colonel carter soient encore vivants ? L'espoir renaissait l'attente devint fébrile, bien évidemment la mission de SG1 fut ajournée.

Ce n'est que 3 jours plus tard que O'Neill et carter se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle d'embarquement dans un flash lumineux blanc. Personne ne pouvait réagir tant la stupeur était grande ; Nos deux militaires avaient pris leur temps pour rentrer afin de mettre au point un discours commun. Après un moment de flottement Daniel se rua sur eux les serrant dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux. Teal'c moins démonstratif, laissa malgré tout échapper sa joie

L – général colonel bienvenus chez vous, je ne sais quoi dire d'autre ;

J – peut être infirmerie batterie de tests et débriefing ensuite !!!!

Chacun sourit O'Neill était bien de retour !!

Les tests furent nombreux, il fallait vérifier que c'était bien eux. Le briefing fut reporté, le président joint par Landry souhaitant envoyer un représentant afin de s'assurer que tout avait bien été examiné, puis devant rapatrier le général à Washington au plus vite.

D- jack qu'y avait il dans ce temple ?

J – je ne sais pas au juste je me suis réveillé dans un village entouré de gens simples et gentils, ils m'ont trouvé dans un champ endormi, je suis resté inconscient environ deux jours. Ensuite j'ai participé à leur vie ne sachant comment revenir sur terre car il n'y avait pas de porte. Les jours puis les mois ont passé, une fois le chef du village m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour un marché dans une autre localité assez lointaine, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai aperçu carter près d'un étal, je me suis rapproché et elle m'a reconnu. Nous avons décidé ensuite de rester ensemble dans mon village les gens étant plus sympathiques. C'était un mois avant que Thor ne nous retrouve,

S – dans le village ou je me suis réveillée il y avait beaucoup de gens attirés par les sciences, il semblerait qu'ils se répartissaient les tâches ; ils m'ont acceptée lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte de mes capacités scientifiques, mais jamais ils ne m'ont intégrée complètement, par exemple je ne pouvais jamais assister au conseil du village, alors que cela était faisable pour tous. Enfin j'étais bien traitée. Lorsque j'ai vu le général cela a été le soulagement, ils n'ont posé aucune objection à ce que je change de village. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que je m'étais installée, quand un vaisseau goa'uld est arrivé.

J – carter et moi nous nous sommes cachés, ils venaient chercher des hôtes et des esclaves, jamais ces gens n'avaient vu de goa'uld, lorsque leur choix fut fait ils ont détruit le village c'est là que nous avons été blessés tous les deux et que Thor nous a trouvé. Il nous a transportés dans son vaisseau, nous a soignés. Il nous a appris ce qui c'était passé et nous a proposé de nous ramener à la maison ; Il a toutefois pris son temps ayant encore des choses à faire. Voilà ce n'est pas très exaltant, mais pour ma part je suis très heureux d'être de retour. Même vos charmants discours me manquaient petit scarabée !!!

Représentant du Président : Mon général, le président désire vous voir dans les meilleurs délais, il a beaucoup de questions à vous poser. Nous partirons dès demain après que vous ayez pris un peu de repos, j'espère que cela vous convient.

J – je ne vois aucun inconvénient à cela. Mais ou allons nous dormir ? j'espère également pouvoir revenir assez rapidement à Colorado spring, j'ai beaucoup de chose à mettre au point.

L – pour dormir les quartiers VIP sont à votre disposition, pour ce qui est de votre retour je ne vois rien qui puisse vous en empêcher pour ma part. Colonel puis je savoir ce que vous compter faire ou est ce trop tôt ?

S – je ne sais pas encore qu'elles vont être mes décisions mon général, j'ai beaucoup appris sur cette planète avec ces scientifiques et j'aimerai en faire bénéficier le SGC, mais comment je n'y aie pas encore réfléchi pouvez vous me laisser un peu de temps ?

L – sans problème. Bon débriefing terminé

Chacun sorti discutant, SG1 entourant jack et sam leur expliquant ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos ou ils purent échanger encore davantage et se retrouver. Au bout de quelques heures ils se séparent jack devant partir le lendemain. Sam et Jack allèrent dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués pour cette nuit.

J – carter je vos souhaite une bonne nuit, je reviens dès que possible. J'aimerai si cela vous était possible que vous vous occupiez de savoir ce que sont devenus ma maison et mon chalet. Je pense que le président ne va pas me lâcher facilement.

S – ne vous inquiétez pas mon général je m'en occupe.

J – si vous ne retrouvez pas votre maison, vous pourrez vous installer chez moi, enfin si la mienne est toujours là. Nous pourrons partager. Enfin, si vous voulez je ne veux pas vous gêner. Murmurant tout bas j'ai vraiment besoin de vous sam ; pensez-y.

Le lendemain le général O'Neill accompagné du représentant du président partirent vers Washington. O'Neill fut conduit directement à la maison blanche, le président voulait le voir sans plus tarder.

P – Général ! Décidément il n'y a que vous pour nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mon cher Jack qu'allez vous trouver la prochaine fois !

J – je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur le président, mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à avoir de si longues vacances ! J'aimais bien mon bureau, ma secrétaire, la paperasse beaucoup moins mais c'est un tout !

P – voulez vous revenir ?

J – je ne sais pas, monsieur, j'ai passé plus d'une année à vivre avec des gens ayant un niveau technologique comparable à celui de la terre au milieu du 20ème siècle, j'étais assigné à des tâches plutôt manuelles et je dois avouer que cela me convenait très bien. Je ne pense pas apprécier de me retrouver derrière un bureau et je crois que la personne qui m'a remplacée fait de l'excellent travail ; ce serait injuste de changer cet état de chose. M. le président, j'espère que vous me comprenez. Il est temps pour moi de tourner la page, et je verrai bien un poste à Cheyenne mountain de temps en temps me permettant de continuer à faire profiter mon pays de mes maigres capacités.

P – ne soyez pas si modeste, jack, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ; j'avoue que je préférerai vous voir rester ici, mes je comprends vos aspirations. De plus les asgards nous ont fait savoir qu'ils désiraient conserver un contact direct avec vous, un peu comme un ambassadeur, vous voyez !

J – ce serait un grand honneur pour moi Monsieur.

La conversation continua un long moment encore, les deux hommes s'appréciant beaucoup. O'Neill jouant son rôle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer à Colorado spring au plus vite.

A Cheyenne mountain, le colonel carter reprenait ses repères. Elle avait expliqué à Daniel ses souhaits pour l'avenir, et se préparait à partir aux nouvelles de leurs biens personnels. Teal'c lui annonça que rien de ce qui leur appartenait n'avait été vendu ; Daniel et lui avaient fait en sorte de tout garder, nostalgie !!!! Elle devait simplement passer voir si tout allait bien.

Devant la maison de son général, elle fut un peu déstabilisée, mais elle reprit vite le dessus. Si jack revenait bientôt tout serait prêt pour l'accueillir. Quel va être leur devenir ? Leur mission est risquée, même si le danger ne l'effraye pas, elle appréhende ce futur.

Le président accorda au général O'Neill de repartir pour le Colorado, il était désigné comme ambassadeur auprès des races extra terrestres et de ce fait pouvait s'il le désirait participer à des missions à travers la porte. Il était détaché du SGC et n'avait de compte à rendre qu'au président lui-même.

De retour à la base, Jack décida de faire une petite fête entre amis. SG 1 bien sur,

Hammond Landry et quelques personnes de la base.

J – levant son verre : à nous, à cette base qui nous prend notre vie mais que nous aimons tant, à la porte et aux simpsons !!!

La soirée se déroula dans la gaieté, tous étaient ravis de se retrouver et souhaitèrent oublier cette année passée. Assez tard, les convives partirent ; seul sg1 resta pour aider jack à ranger.

J – laissez cela, cela tombe bien qu'il ne reste que vous je veux vous parler.

Le ton sérieux étonna les membres de l'équipe

M – un problème mon général ?

J – non.. Euh enfin peut être.

Sam le regarda, elle avait compris il allait leur parler de Ancianna. Elle se rapprocha de lui et par cela lui montra qu'elle le soutenait.

J – voilà, je n'ai pas tout dit sur cette année passée là bas. Je fais et appris beaucoup plus de choses que je ne l'ai révélé. Mais j'ai aussi reçu des instructions pour ne rien dévoiler. Seulement vous, vous allez m'accompagner sur le terrain, vous serez les témoins d'événements et il faut que vous soyez prévenus. Je ne peux vous dire ce qui se passera mais ne vous formalisez pas de mes actes ni de ceux de carter.

D – jack il faut nous en dire plus, à quoi devons nous nous attendre, vous allez vous transformer, cracher du feu ? Soyez un peu plus explicite.

S – je ne crois pas que le général puisse vous en dire plus, il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il devra faire, mais ayez confiance, s'il vous plait.

Comment résister à sam dites-moi ? Nos amis eux ne pouvaient répondre à cette question et acceptèrent de partir chez eux sans en savoir plus.

Restés seuls jack et sam se regardent.

J – merci sam, je ne savais plus quoi dire ni faire.

S – de rien jack, aller rangeons tout cela et au lit (se rendant compte de ses propos elle vira au rouge pivoine) Jack lui eut un petit sourire en coin.

Arrivés dans la cuisine les mains chargées de verre, sam en fit tomber un. En ramassant les morceaux elle se coupa légèrement

S – zut !!!

J – qu'est ce qui vous arrive Dorothée ?

S – je me suis coupée, vous avez des pansements ?

Jack s'approcha de sam lui prit délicatement la main. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa propre main sur la sienne ; lorsqu'il r'ouvrit les yeux la blessure avait disparue. Le pouvoir de guérison des anciens.

J – (sarcastique) pratique non !!

Il sortit de la cuisine sur ces mots laissant sam abasourdie. Elle avait oublié que les anciens pouvaient faire cela et prenait vraiment conscience de la nouvelle condition de jack. Comme cela devait être difficile pour lui !!!

Les missions se succédaient pour SG1, sam avait réintégré le groupe. Ils croisaient peu de prêcheurs à croire que ceux-ci savaient que l'élu avait été révélé. Mais ils étaient toujours présents dans la galaxie. Jack, lui n'était pas reparti avec eux, les asgards souhaitant s'entretenir avec lui très souvent, il n'était pas souvent à la base. Un jour Thor lui signala une planète protégée par eux, qui avait reçu la visite d'un prêcheur. L'ultimatum avait été donné, mais le peuple ne voulait pas se soumettre.

T – vous allez devoir intervenir, O'Neill, il faut que vous soyez discret autrement ils sauront qui vous êtes.

J - ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne passerai pas la porte avec SG1, j'ai fabriqué une nouvelle technique qui me permettra de me retrouver avec eux sur cette planète. Un compromis entre une porte et un rayon de téléportation ; c'est sur et discret ; j'ai également fabriqué une tenue me permettant de me camoufler afin de ne pas être reconnu.

T – décidément vous m'étonnez de plus en plus, je ne pensais pas vous entendre me tenir de tels propos un jour ; J'oublie parfois trop qui vous êtes pardonnez moi.

J – de rien mon ami, sachez que je m'étonne moi-même !! C'est déroutant !! Je vais devoir prévenir carter, elle doit savoir à quoi s'attendre. Les autres bah on verra sur place !!

Jack se tenait aux côtés du général Landry pour le départ de SG1, il avait prévenu sam qu'il les retrouverait de l'autre côté sans lui donner plus d'informations.

J – bonne chance les campeurs !

M – merci mon général.

Sg1 n'avait pas fini de franchir la porte qu'il s'éloignait déjà prétextant un travail urgent, Landry était habitué à son côté solitaire et le laissait faire, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Sg1 débouchait dans une vallée ensoleillée, carter regardait de tous les côtés, semblant chercher quelque chose

D – sam vous allez bien ? Vous cherchez quoi au juste ?

X – peut être quelqu'un ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, la porte s'était fermée depuis longtemps, mais Jack se tenait là devant eux, il avait un halo de lumière et une tenue très spéciale.

S – whoua !! Vous êtes passé par où ?

J – mystère, carter !! Il faut bien que je garde quelques petits secrets. Et puis si je vous le dis vous n'aurez de cesse que je vous explique et alors je ne serais plus le plus fort alors motus ! (Il dit cela accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire ironique !)

Allez il faut partir, le prêcheur ne va plus tarder. S'il vous plait ne m'adresser pas la parole et n'ayez aucune crainte c'est bien moi.

Il rabattit sa capuche et rien ne pouvait le trahir. Les membres du groupe étaient estomaqués, ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient assister à quelque chose de hors du commun mais quoi ils l'ignoraient. Il faisait confiance à jack ; et sam ne semblait pas perturbée alors !!!

Le chemin ne fut pas long, le prêcheur apparut sur la route prêt à faire usage de ses artifices pour éliminer ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Il n'avait pas remarqué la forme lumineuse qui se tenait sur le bord du chemin, il avait vu arrivé les tauris et savait qu'ils étaient 4. quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son action se retourna contre lui, jamais un prêcheur n'avait vu cela. Il lui sembla qu'une sorte de bouclier s'était dressé devant les tauris les protégeant de ses maléfices. C'est alors qu'il aperçut jack. Celui-ci brillait et son aura semblait imprégner les lieux.

Ce que sg1 remarqua tout de suite, c'est l'immobilité du prêcheur il semblait comme hypnotisé par l'apparition, puis d'un coup il se mit à genou, sa morphologie changea, ses yeux reprirent une apparence normale. Devant des terriens scotchés sur cette image l'homme se mit à parler une langue différente, il s'adressait à la lumière lui signifiant qu'il l'avait reconnue et qu'il le remerciait de l'avoir délivré du maléfice, que l'Elu était venu, qu'il avait vaincu une première fois et que sortilège lancé sur les anciens allait être pourchassé et battu. Il s'adressa ensuite aux tauris

H – vous qui avez été témoins de ce miracle, portez la bonne parole, les oris seront vaincus très bientôt, l'Elu est né l'Elu est là. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne risque plus rien. Amis, les anciens seront bientôt de retour. La galaxie pourra revivre.

Laissant tout ses artéfacts oris, il partit sur le chemin vers la porte des étoiles, pas un instant il n'avait suspecté qu'un terrien l'avait vaincu, les oris l'ignoreront encore, tant que jack pourrait compter sur ses équipiers pour se taire.

Sam réagit la première, elle s'approcha de jack doucement celui-ci avait dans les yeux une lueur de pur bonheur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Petit a petit la lumière diminua, il put alors tendre la main vers sam, l'effleurer doucement sur la joue il avait besoin de ce contact pour revenir à cette réalité.

J – dans cette douce langue des anciens : j'ai réussi, nous allons gagner, les peuples ne seront plus asservis et pour continuer leur vie heureuse.

Seuls Daniel et Sam comprirent ces paroles. Elles eurent un effet différent sur eux ;

Pour sam c'était une confirmation et la certitude d'avoir enfin atteint un but ; pour Daniel se fut une révélation, Jack avait le pouvoir et le savoir des anciens, comment avait dit le prêcheur, l'Elu. Il était l'Elu, Daniel comprit alors que le destin de SG1 était de le protéger, de l'aider du mieux qu'ils pourraient et qu'ensemble ils vaincraient. Il se garda bien de révéler cela aux autres ce qu'il venait de comprendre, et prétendit ne pas avoir comprit les paroles du prêcheur repenti.

Le groupe se rapprocha de jack, ils étaient tous assez troublés par ce qu'il avait vu.

Jack prenait une envergure différente, il avait vraiment des dons.

M – comment avez-vous fait cela ?

J – je ne peux pas le dire, c'est un secret. Il va falloir que vous ne disiez rien de cela. Vous pouvez révéler ce que vous avez vu mais pas qui vous avez vu le faire. Il en va de ma sécurité. Je vais rentrer différemment de vous comme cela, personne ne suspectera mon intervention. Acceptez-vous de faire cela pour moi ?

Tous répondant en cœur : Bien sur mon général !

J – merci mes amis.

Il s'éloigna rapidement sans un mot de plus, sa tenue le dissimulant parfaitement.

Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement lorsqu'ils revinrent au sgc de voir jack au coté du général landry.

J – alors les campeurs, on rentre plus vite que prévu ?

T – O'Neill, nous avons été témoins de quelques choses d'extraordinaire ! Un prêcheur ori a été vaincu, sans combat, par la seule force d'une volonté.

L – comment cela ?

M – un être de lumière est apparu à nos cotés alors que le prêcheur allait nous attaquer…

L – merci Mitchell mais avant passage à l'infirmerie, et débriefing dans une heure, rompez !

J – (se rapprochant de sam) : ce qu'il y a de pratique dans les voyages « ancien express », c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de passer se faire piquer ! youpi !!

S – mon général !!!

Daniel les regardait il se doutait bien que jack faisait une blague mais il se demandait laquelle. Il se sentait fier d'être aux cotés de ces deux personnes d'exception et espérait qu'ils allaient enfin être heureux.

Les jours et les semaines passaient, les missions se ressemblaient de plus en plus.

Jack intervenant toujours aussi efficacement. Jamais il ne franchissait la porte avec les autres, un jour il montra à sam sa fabrication. Elle fut complètement abasourdie par la réalisation de jack. Cela dépassait tellement de loin les connaissances terriennes. Elle persuada jack de lui apprendre certains principes fondamentaux de cette science ancestrale, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'application. Ils passaient des heures dans le labo de sam, toujours avec un prétexte plus ou moins « bidon », ce qui augmenta encore d'un degré les rumeurs sur eux. Mais pour une scientifique du niveau de sam, cela était un bonheur sans égal, même faisant abstraction du fait que ce soit « son général » qui soit le professeur. Il possédait en plus la capacité de rendre les choses si claires, que rien ne demeurait obscur pour sam.

Un jour Daniel, passa leur rendre visite, sans crier gare, il les surprit en plein fou rire et chercha à avoir des explications, prise dans son délire sam lui donna des indications sur l'objet de leur délire. Daniel en resta bouche bée ; il s'agissait d'une traduction d'un texte sur un artéfact dont il n'avait absolument pas comprit le moindre mot.

D – mais comment avez-vous traduit cela ?

J – (toujours prit par son fou rire) mais c'est évident, c'est du furling !! Cela a été écrit par un enfant pour son petit frère ; C'est simplement un jouet !!!!

D – jack, vous réalisez ce que vous venez de dire ? Comment avez-vous appris à reconnaître le « furling » et encore mieux à le traduire ?

Jack comprenant qu'il venait de se trahir devant son ami : mystère, space monkey !! Vous savez vous êtes trop curieux, mais je ferai un effort pour vous, je vous aiderai dans vos prochaines traductions « intraductibles » si vous ne révélez rien à personne. Ok ?

D – vous savez bien que je ne dirai jamais rien qui pourrait vous causer des ennuis, mais j'aimerai que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous m'en disiez un peu plus.

S – jack, lors de la prochaine mission, vous pourriez en apprendre un peu plus à l'équipe, ils sont dignes de confiance, vous le savez.

J – nous verrons, suivant les circonstances, peut être !!!

Les oris devenaient de plus en plus belliqueux. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils avaient réalisé que la prophétie n'était pas une utopie, mais ils ne pouvaient trouver de parade.

Petit à petit, leur influence diminuait, ils perdaient à chaque fois leur prêcheur ; ils avaient même décidé d'en envoyer plusieurs ensemble afin qu'ils soient plus forts mais rien n'y faisait. L'Elu par sa seule présence et ses pouvoirs désamorçait leurs artifices et rendait leur liberté aux hommes.

Lors d'une mission, alors qu'il les avait rejoint subrepticement comme d'habitude et qu'il était venu à bout des prêcheurs, jack invita les membres de l'équipe à rester le nuit sur la planète ; ils n'étaient pas pressés de rentrer ; il leur parla longuement des anciens, des choses qu'il avait apprises, du fait que les connaissances acquises lors de ses « prises de tête » dans les bibliothèques n'avaient pas été totalement éliminées par les asgards. Il leur révéla que sa disparition et celle de sam pendant un an n'avait été en fait qu'une formation pour maîtriser ces données restantes. Il ne leur révéla pas ce que sam et Daniel savaient, c'est-à-dire qu'il était l'élu, chose que personne ne pouvait apprendre les prêcheurs ne parlant qu'en anciens lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui et Daniel ne traduisant jamais les termes que ceux-ci employaient pour le désigner. Il tut également toute l'étendue de son savoir sur bien des plans. Les membres de l'équipe pensèrent qu'il était un peu plus évolué, mais ils étaient loin de se douter de la dimension réelle de l'homme qui était devant eux. Ils lui assurèrent de rester muets de tout cela et de l'aider un maximum toujours.

Un jour, les oris décidèrent de quitter cette galaxie, ne voulant pas être éliminés ou vaincus comme l'avaient été les goa'ulds.

Jack se trouvait dans ses quartiers, il fabriquait une machine susceptible d'aider Daniel dans ses traductions, (à lui-même) il pourra dire qu'il l'a trouvée sur la prochaine planète que nous explorerons ; oui c'est çà !!

X – tu es très occupé, je vois fils !!

Jack se retourna, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père spirituel, il était très heureux de se retrouver face à lui.

J – Zérus mon père, je suis heureux de vous revoir !

Z – moi aussi fils ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apporter, c'est pour cela que je suis ici.

J – quelle nouvelle ?

Z – toujours aussi impatient n'est ce pas ?

J- on ne se change pas totalement !!

Z – fils tu as gagné, tu as réussi ta mission, les oris sont partis. Thor viendra l'annoncer au général très bientôt. Mais j'ai voulu te prévenir, ton combat maintenant est différent, tu dois faire renaître notre civilisation.

J – mais comment ? Seul comment puis je faire ?

Z – tu n'es pas seul, fils.

C'est sur ces paroles sibyllines qu'il disparût.

Jack resta bouche bée. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

C'est ainsi que sam le trouva

S – jack, que vous arrive-t-il ? vous semblez ailleurs ; Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai vu aussi perturbé.

J – Zérus vient de passer ; il m'a annoncé que les oris avaient quitté la galaxie

S – c'est merveilleux ! Vous avez gagné. Et dire que personne ne le saura jamais, je trouve cela dommage, vous avez sacrifié tant de choses, je vous admire !

J – vous m'admirez ? Seulement ? Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment touché par ce que vous me dites sam, ce que vous pensez compte énormément pour moi, vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

S – jack qu'est ce qui vous perturbe ? Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas le victoire sur les oris qui vous trouble de la sorte. Auriez vous peur de devoir l'annoncer au monde ?

J – non, c'est Thor que va s'en charger. Non c'est autre chose, vous me connaissez bien sam !

S – qu'est-ce que c'est, lui dit elle en se rapprochant de lui ?

Leur regard se trouvèrent, ils se transmettaient tout ce qui n'avaient pas été dit depuis bien des années, la victoire totale sur leurs ennemis leur permettait de se laisser aller, de cesser d'ignorer les sentiments existant ; Ce fut très doux très long, très tendre ; ils étaient en harmonie. Chacun ressentait le besoin de l'autre, cette communion qui irradiait leurs âmes. Sans s'en rendre compte jack se rapprocha et effleura délicatement les lèvres de sam, se faisant il eut une révélation et comprit le comment de sa nouvelle mission.

J – j'ai une nouvelle mission, je ne savais pas comment la réaliser, mais je crois que maintenant j'y vois plus clair. Ce sera une réussite j'en suis persuadé !! Il lui fit un énorme sourire, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle !!

S - ????

La vie est bizarre, le destin réserve parfois de drôle de surprise… Jack O'Neill était face à sa destinée, mais il savait maintenant que le meilleur était à venir.

FIN


End file.
